


Love and Affection

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Hamburg being absolutely cute. Also please enjoy.





	Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Hope you are enjoying this series. Some credit goes to jay very best friend in the whole wide world. Please subscribe to me so you can know when I post stuff. Thanks. Please leave feedback so I can grow.

Alexander Hamilton was completely frustrated. This was because he had to draw up new lesson plans for the coming week and he wasn’t able to Marshall his thoughts. Aaron came into the bedroom they shared, took one look at the situation and quickly made his way over to his boyfriend.

“What’sa matter, Alexander?” Burr asked, making a point to rhyme. Alex glared. “Not in the mood,” he snapped, making Burr reel back, slightly frightened. Hamilton was not a fierce or extremely angry person by nature. He was outspoken, yes, but e wasn’t prone to outbursts.

Hamilton seemed to realize what he had done, because he reached out to Aaron with an apologetic expression and wrapped his arms tightly around Burr’s waist. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” he explained, kissing Aaron’s cheek. “I’m just really, really stressed.”

The other man nodded in understanding. “I see. Why are you stressed?” he asked, concern coloring his voice.   
Hamilton sighed. “I’ve never had trouble putting my thoughts in order and on paper. You know that firsthand. Yet I seem to be struggling with getting my lesson plans together for this week.””

It all made sense to Aaron now. The crazy, random explosions of emotion and the constant writing and the hours Hamilton had spent yesterday, locked up in his and Aaron’s room, typing feverishly with the door closed.  
“You’ll come up with something. I know you will,” Burr said, trying to comfort his Alexander. The other man nodded, but he didn't look completely convinced. Seeing this, Burr vowed to make his beloved’s day that much brighter.

Releasing his grip on Hamilton, Burr ruffled Alexander’s long hair. “It will all work out, I promise you. You’re very intelligent and you have excellent powers of mind and all.”

Alex grinned impishly at Burr. “That’s not by far the only thing I’m good at, Burr. You should know that. You of all people. You have witnessed it firsthand, after all.”  
Blushing, Burr swatted playfully at Hamilton’s arm. “God, Alexander! Why?”  
Hamilton’s grin wasn’t going anywhere as he leaned in and kissed Aaron sweetly, all worries forgotten, if only for the moment.  
“Because I can,” was his answer.  
Aaron rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “Sometimes I swear I wonder why I even love you,” he teased, kissing Alex back. Alex pretended to have the expression of someone who had just had a revelation. “It’s the sex, right?” he asked, looking like he was absolutely confident that his answer was the absolute right one.

Aaron smiled to himself and ruffled Alexander’s hair again. How the fuck had he gotten so fucking lucky as to have Hamilton as a boyfriend? Sometimes Burr felt like he didn’t even deserve to be near him, let alone kiss him and shower him with love and affection.  
“You’re amazing,, You know that?” Burr said warmly.  
Alex flashed him a slightly cocky grin. “I do.”

Burr huffed and kissed his man. “Shut up.”  
The day passed interestingly for Alexander. He kept on finding little notes that said things like “Keep it up” and “Good Job :) :)” and “YOu’re the best” and other things too. For instance, while he was sitting at his laptop, trying again unsuccessfully to think of lesson plans for the approaching week and scratching his head in a vain effort to gather any coherent, relevant thought, he found a cup from the place that he and Aaron loved to frequent together. In fact, it had been the place that he and Aaron had gone for their first cup of coffee as official boyfriend and boyfriend.  
Taped to the cup was a note, written in Burr’s comfortingly familiar, neat yet beautifully messy scrawl: “I love you so very much, my Alexander. I know, without a shadow of a doubt that something will come to you. You are a genius, after all. Do NOT get cocky on me, Hamilton! I love you more than words can ever describe and I will never, at least in the foreseeable future, stop loving you. The only way I will stop loving you is if you piss me off irrevocably. I love you and you know it, as is apparent from our earlier conversation in which you were very happy to show off the well-known and well-loved (by me) fact that you are a cocky bastard. I will never leave you and you had best know that. If you want some help, I am more than willing to give it to you. You know very well where to find me. Don’t you dare give up on this and don’t you dare get angry at yourself if you are having a hard time. Everyone has days like that. I will be right here when you need me. Ever yours, A. Burr

Hamilton’s heart swelled when he read the note. He absolutely fucking worshipped Aaron Burr and the ground he walked on. He always would. No question or doubt about that.  
A tiny unread portion of text way at the bottom of the note caught the man’s eye and he lifted the piece of white paper to read it.   
“P.S.: I got your favorite coffee. You owe me sex and cuddles tonight. LOL! LMFAO! :) :)

Alexander did exactly as Burr said in the note: he laughed his fucking ass off. He couldn’t believe his luck. He absolutely couldn’t wrap his head around the fact the the greatest man on Earth loved him. He couldn't grasp it fully now, and he didn’t think he would be able to in the near future either. Aaron Burr was a god i his eyes and Alexander knew that was the exact same way that Burr saw him. There was something that made a relationship stronger when you had known the person for the majority of your lifetime. Alexander and Aaron wouldn’t trade that for the entire world. They knew for absolutely certain it would always be that way, that they would always feel that way about each other, and they also knew this: it sure as hell wasn’t changing anytime soon.


End file.
